spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
"In The Blood" - The Plankton Chronicles: Brotherhood
To read FridayNightStar2's original script, click here. In The Blood is the first episode of The Plankton Chronicles: Brotherhood. The episode takes place an unknown point of time after the events of Leader Plankton! and its film. During an unknown point in the future, Leader Plankton has conquered enough enemies to make his empire stable and has began to lose his mind after failing to conquer regular SpongeBob's world. A near collapse of his long running regime is suspected to occur. To save Plankton's legacy as a ruler, a relative who goes by the name GreenDeath decides to blackmail Plankton into handing his throne away to him along with other co-conspirators. How and why Plankton decided to easily hand over his throne so easily is unknown. Enslaved Sponge suspects Leader Plankton's strange decision to be part of GreenDeath's plan to bring about the New World Order. Enslaved Sponge is thrown into a battle against Mercenary Krabs during the beginning of GreenDeath's New World Order. Characters * Enslaved Sponge * Slugister Gary * Leader Plankton (Plankton Chronicles: Brotherhood) * Chum Soldiers * GreenDeath Plankton * Mercenary Krabs Story Tonight was the upcoming Ocean Championships. Gladiators across the ocean were lined up to see the annual sword fight or fight in the games in a battle to the death. A citizen looked at a nearby poster, and he began to glaze at the poster so he can bring it home. The citizen showed himself to be a sponge. This sponge soon approached an old wise man, a man who had knowledge of previous events regarding the wars with a defunct group known as Anti-Plankton that the Sponge cannot articulate or even recall. 5 Minutes Later The old man spoke, “Civilizations burn and fall, new leaders rise. That is the cycle of life.” The sponge looked around his surroundings and saw that world around him seemed fake. The roads were broken, the buildings were about to collapse, and broken cameras were seen in every street corner. It seemed as if the collapse of the current regime was around the corner. The old man spoke again, “The system has failed. What do you have, a job, a paycheck! That is all you care about! It’s about that D**N worthless FIAT currency that our corrupt institutions call cash! Isn’t it!” The Sponge looked at him in deep within the eye. He did not say anything to the old man. The Sponge looked away and he had no remembering of a time before the current system. The old man started to panic when he started to stare at the thought police. A random citizen soon shouted, “Look at this bald old kook, he is spreading misinformation about our financial institutions again.” The thought police soon came to beat him down. The Sponge quickly came to the conclusion that he did not care. A poster caught his eye and he soon saw the thought of entertainment. The Sponge looked at his home’s name tag. Every citizen was easily identified along with the Sponge’s social credit score of 630 good noodle points. Under his name was his tag codename, Enslaved Sponge. Back at Home Enslaved Sponge sat right in front of the tv and said "Hurry up Slugister Gary, you’re missing the sword fight of death!" So right as Slugister Gary slithered his way over to the tv, green and red lines were the only thing still on the tv. "Meow?" Asked Slugister Gary. "Good question Garbear, I think the circuits might have...." One Hour Later Then the tv showed Leader Plankton on the tv screen! Enslaved Sponge told Slugister Gary "Oh never mind it's back." Plankton spoke on the screen being nervous and unsure about his upcoming decision, "I'm Leader Plankton, and I have retired from my desire to rule this damn third world shithole. So all of my family members who are willing to accept the new regime wanted me to announce that they shall be in charge and anyone who refuses to have them be in charge will be the sacrifice for my family's ruling of this soon to be hell under f**king water!" An unknown plankton showed up right in his brand new bright red throne to take Plankton’s spot. A transfer of ownership in power was about to happen. Enslaved Sponge had been used to Plankton’s tyrannical rule for a very long time; he began to wonder if this was the end of the ocean’s enslavement. The plankton began to speak, “I have announced that Plankton is currently having a stroke. Good News citizens, FASCISM HAS BEEN CANCELLED!!!” The audience around the stadium soon cheered seeing that the end of Plankton’s terror had finally come. The plankton began to speak to the crowd once more, “This is an historic moment. We have before us the opportunity to forge for ourselves and for future generations a New World Order -- a world where the rule of law, not the law of the jungle, governs the conduct of the ocean. When we are successful -- and we will be -- we have a real chance at this New World Order, an order in which a credible United Bucket of Evil can use its peacekeeping role to fulfill the promise and vision of the Bucket of Evil's founder. You will be getting free healthcare, better pay, and better lives, but under the illusion that you will actually be getting those things. Say hello to democracy for the first time in your life!” The audience cheered, "Yay!" The audience cheered until they recognized who this relative of Plankton was. It became obvious to those familiar with this version of Plankton who was obviously lying to them. Members of the audience recognized the name GreenDeath and saw how fishy this supposed attempt to bring democracy was. There was no way that the public was actually free from the authorities rule with a person with name like GreenDeath in charge. One member in the audience was clueless however. He had buck teeth, weak arms, and looked kind of dorky. The dork soon said, “Neoliberal capitalism, it’s a dream come true. It’s finally about time that citizens of Planktopolis get a real government. I LOVE YOU GREENDEATH!! I am your biggest fan. You saved us from Plankton who had starved us to death. Please pour some of your onions on me. Peace out!” The dork was ignored by GreenDeath who soon twirled his numbs realizing that a discussion with him was not worth the time. It was the same grumpy old man from before, this time he was riled up against the system in chains, “F**K You GreenDeath. I wanted an anarchy not this S**t. The workers own the means of production! This isn’t real communism. The workers own the means of production not the state! State capitalism is for F**g*ts.” GreenDeath looked at him seeing the man as an insignificant delusional speck. GreenDeath soon shouted again, “FUCK YOU STUPID PEOPLE!!! I’VE LIED!!! FASCISM HAS BEEN RENEWED FOR ANOTHER SEASON!!! THIS IS RED FASCISM!! AKA BOOMER COMMUNISM!! UNDER MY RULE!! ME AND MY CHOSEN RELATIVES WILL HOG ALL THE MONSTER ENERGY DRINKS FOR MYSELF!!” He soon ordered the guards to execute any dissenters to the new regime. The old man’s head was chopped off by one of the gladiators to show how powerful the new regime is compared to the old one. One dissenter shouted, “BOO!!!!! F**K YOU LIAR!!! F**K YOU 30-YEAR-OLD BOOMER!!! I WANTED A MONSTER ENERGY DRINK!” He along with other members were soon sent to a guillotine. One prisoner shouted, “It’s like that old phrase, meet the new boss, same as the old boss. Like Plankton before him, he will never bring the people the bread or even the monster energy drinks. All he wants is power to himself. Screw the regime.” Another prisoner made an observation to the people GreenDeath handpicked to be his servants, “Holy smokes! GreenDeath is stacking his cabinet with 30 year old boomers. GreenDeath is hoarding and hogging all the monster energy drinks to he and his g*y a** posse.” "Allow me to introduce myself as GreenDeath’s long lost grandpa. I need a refreshment because Plankton gave me none,” GreenDeath’s grandpa began to drink a snip. He was refreshed. His wife soon smiled and said with a sinister grin, “You need to donate blood to us. Our leaders need sacrifices!” 10 Sacrifices Later A member of GreenDeath’s thought police had arrived to Enslaved Sponge’s house with four soldiers. Enslaved Sponge recognized them as the Chum soldiers. Enslaved Sponge and Gary refused to comply with the chum soldier’s demands, so the four chum soldiers knocked down the door and took Enslaved Sponge and Slugister Gary away to the Colosseum to be combatants. Enslaved Sponge and Slugister Gary ended up in a sacrificing station with fire lanterns, lava rivers, and a chamber for the sacrifices, and a huge crowd chanting "OUR LEADERS NEED SACRIFICES! OUR LEADERS NEED SACRIFICES! OUR LEADERS NEED SACRIFICES!" GreenDeath was seen nearby sitting on his throne drinking a monster energy drink enjoying the upcoming slaughter. GreenDeath looked at Enslaved Sponge recognizing him as a relative to Black Sponge seeing that he needed to slaughter him. A familiar Krab had killed Slugister Gary with a sword. Gary give his last breath on this earth. Enslaved Sponge looked at former pet wondering how could Krabs kill his pal that he holds dear. Enslaved Sponge tried to cry knowing that his boss killed his pet snail. Enslaved Sponge raised his fist and later saw the scoreboard around the Colosseum. The gladiator’s name revealed himself to be Mercenary Krabs, Enslaved Sponge's former boss. "Mercenary Krabs how could you?" asked Enslaved Sponge while trying to avoid crying too hard. Mercenary Krabs attempted to troll Enslaved Sponge by referring to him as a stupid bitch throwing the Sponge off guard. Mercenary Krabs soon attacked Enslaved Sponge was his sword, but Enslaved Sponge grabbed an iron plate nearby to block his attack. Mercenary Krabs then said, “What now, you expect there not to be any blood during this game. The price for winning this Colosseum isn’t cheap.” Enslaved Sponge asked again, "How could you do this to me, Krabs? I've served as an employee to your business and this is how you treat your employers?" Mercenary Krabs shouted to Enslaved Sponge, "Business hasn't been this smooth to me in ages. Let's just say that GreenDeath gave me a pretty good bargain to slay your stupid face. Killing is my business and business is good." Enslaved Sponge asked Krabs again about why he killed Gary still being confused about what happened. Mercenary Krabs said again, "How about we talk some more when your body is broken down into bones?" Mercenary Krabs attempted to land another attack, SpongeBob reflected on his attack on his life. Enslaved Sponge could not live with his only means of employment betraying him. He began to realize that killing Krabs meant that his Good Noodle points would go down. Enslaved Sponge no longer cared about being a good noodle or keeping his former job as a frycook, so Enslaved Sponge stole the sword and stabbed Mercenary Krabs with the sword! Now there is both snail blood and crab blood on the ground. "I hope you die a horrible death....." Enslaved Sponge told Mercenary Krabs right before he died. Mercenary Krab's body had turned cold. Enslaved Sponge ran and ran out of the Colosseum as a stranger in a black robe costume tied SpongeBob up in a black rope. The Sponge felt the stranger's warm fuzzy hands. One of the Colosseum guards looked around trying to make sure that no one leaves the arena. GreenDeath looked at the robe figure and said, "I don't know who you are, but I want all of you to KILL EACH OTHER!!!" The figure ignored GreenDeath's warnings and ran as fast as the figure could. The figure brought out a few shurikens to cut up the guards. She then used Enslaved Sponge's sword to cut the guards up in pieces. Enslaved Sponge wondered what the figure was doing. Enslaved Sponge looked around her scared and shocked as he was being taken out of the Colosseum! To be continued... Category:The Plankton Chronicles: Brotherhood